Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1/Gallery
Learning to Fly Twilight flying luck.jpg Twilight trying to fly S4E1.jpg|I lose my control Rainbow Dash talking to Princess Twilight S4E1.png|You really need more practice. Princess Twilight descending S4E1.png|Come on wing, work with me. Twilight falling down S4E1.png|Ah, this won't end well. Twilight crashing into ground S4E1.png|Rough landing there, Twilight. Applejack approaching Twilight to help S4E1.png|Applejack, walking over to Twilight. Applejack helping Twilight S4E1.png|Thanks for the helping hoof, Applejack. Twilight talking to her friends S4E1.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle. Summer Sun Celebration 2 S04E01.jpg|Princess Twilight Sparkle Summer Sun Summer Sun Celebration S04E01.jpg|Summer Sun friends decorate Twilight flying S4 E1.png|..And, she's off. Pinkie surprised S4E1.png|Oooooooh... Twilight getting faster while flying S4E1.png|She can fly she can fly she can fly! Handling things as Princess Twilight in stained glass S4E1.png|A glass window of Twilight! Main characters approaching Twilight S4E1.jpg View of the ponies looking at stained glass portrait of Twilight S4E1.png Rainbow Dash speaking to Rarity S4E1.png|I don't think that it's everypony's dream. Pinkie Pie talking about her dream S4E1.png|Most of my dreams are about frosting! Rest of mane six looking at Pinkie S4E1.png Fluttershy unwanting to miss train S4E1.png Applejack agreeing with Fluttershy S4E1.png Applejack describing things she will do in Ponyville S4E1.png Twilight upset for having to stay in Canterlot without her friends S4E1.png Applejack cheering up Twilight S4E1.png|Cheer up, Princess. Applejack talking to Twilight S4E1.png Twilight talking to Applejack S4E1.png Sad Twilight beside Applejack S4E1.png Applejack pointing at stained glass art S4E1.png|Proof A! View of stained glass art S4E1.png Applejack talking to friends S4E1.png|Right, everypony? Pinkie Pie imagining her dream about frosting S4E1.png|Creamy, creamy frosting... Fluttershy beside Pinkie Pie S4E1.png|We'll get you some frosting later, Pinkie. Main characters at the Train Station S4E1.png Applejack and Rarity doing the Pinkie promise S4E1.png|Cross my heart and hope to fly... Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash doing the Pinkie promise S4E1.png|... stick a cupcake in my eye! The Sun/Moon problem Day and night together S4E1.png|I wonder if this would have worked 1003 years ago... Worried ponies in Canterlot S4E1.png|Oh Look! Canterlot Ponies! Royal guards bowing to Twilight S4E01.png|Unicorn guards bowing to Twilight Twilight Sparkle determined S4E01.png Brown-coated royal guard S4E01.png Vines take over Ponyville Vines growing out of control S4E1.png Applejack pulling on a vine S4E1.png|Applejack trying to pull the briars with her teeth Ponyville covered in vines S4E1.jpg Rainbow Dash at stormclouds S4E1.png Rarity putting out her magic S4E1.png Rarity stops her magic S4E1.png Sweetie Belle upside-down S4E1.png Town Hall covered in vines S4E01.png Returning to Ponyville / Figuring out the problem Twilight and Spike flying S4E1.png Spike on Twilight's back S04E02.png Rarity and company gasping S4E01.png|Le Gasp Twilight and friends "strange weather patterns" S4E1.png Getting help from Discord / Zecora Comes In Element of magic shines S4E01.png S04 Elements of Harmony Beeing Used.jpg Main six with the Elements of Harmony S4E1.jpg Main six gather around Zecora S4E1.png Zecora 'after a sip, you may see why...' S4E1.png Zecora '...the sky is day...' S4E1.png Zecora '...and night' S4E1.png Twilight Casting Spell S04E02.png Twilight drinking potion S4E1.png Watching Twilight drink the potion S4E1.png Nightmare Moon in the sky S4E2.jpg Nightmare Moon laughing S04E01.jpg Twilight Sparkle scared S4E01.png Production Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 script excerpt.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash flying animatic promotional.png 401 script.jpg|An earlier version of the script by Meghan McCarthy, deleted from final version. Twilight Sparkle nervous S4E1.png Princess Luna mad S4E1.png Princess Luna causes glass behind her to break S4E1.png Princess Luna raising the moon S4E1.png Princess Luna's moon moves to block out the sun S4E1.png Princess Luna creates an eclipse S4E1.png Twilight Sparkle in shock S4E1.png|(gasp) Princess Luna begins to transform S4E1.png Princess Luna partially covered in darkness S4E1.png Princess Luna completely covered in darkness S4E1.png Twilight Sparkle watching as Luna transforms S4E1.png|Are you okay? Princess Luna during transformation S4E1.png Nightmare Moon silhouette S4E1.png Nightmare Moon opens eye S4E1.png Nightmare Moon evil grin S4E1.png Nightmare Moon lands on the ground S4E1.png Nightmare Moon Season 4 Sketch.png|Pretty Demonic, Don't you think? Twilight Sparkle frightened S4E1.png|Oh...My...Celestia. Promotional Season 4 promo Twilight and Rainbow Dash.png Season 4 promo Twilight and friends.png|What's up with Twilight's eyes? Season 4 promo S04E01.png Season 4 promo Fluttershy with animals.png Season 4 promo Rarity.png Spike on Twilight's back S4E1.png Season 4 promo Pinkie with coloring book.png|Silly Pinkie! Chickens aren't purple! Season 4 promo Twilight and Zecora.png